1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spreaders and more particularly pertains to a new spreader for dispensing a berm of containment material on a support surface around a liquid spill to inhibit the liquid spill from spreading across the support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spreaders is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to dispense a containment material in a berm around a liquid spill to contain the liquid spill in an area surrounded by the berm. Additionally, the system should include a plurality of slots in a latching plate a dispensing assembly to allow the containment material to be dispensed at varying rates from the system.